


Cat-eared Wonderboy

by Keuukiel (FragilityandWaveringEmotions)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragilityandWaveringEmotions/pseuds/Keuukiel
Summary: Written for day 6 of NyxNoct week for the prompt secret relationship.Noctis turns up in the middle of the night to see his boyfriend and throws pebbles at Nyx's window.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	Cat-eared Wonderboy

Tap.

Nyx rolled over, pulling his pillow firmly over his head to block out the irritating noise. Not only was a car alarm in the distance determined to keep him awake, but yet another pigeon had landed outside his window. Nothing was going in his favour tonight and after two gruelling days beyond the wall, he needed some uninterrupted sleep. Just an hour. Anything.

Tap.

Nyx growled into his mattress reaching out for something on his nightstand, fumbling a few items in the dark but once something was in his hand he didn’t give a second thought about what it was and lobbed it towards his window causing nothing but a dull thud. At least it should be enough to get rid of the fucking bird on his window ledge for the second time this week.

Tap. Tap.

Seriously?! Scaring the damn thing made it tap in even quicker succession? Were city pigeon’s really that much braver than the one’s back home in Galahd that would take flight at the first signs of agitation in the soil?

With a groan, a clenched fist and a prayer to the Astral’s to prevent him from murdering the fucking feathered thing, Nyx dragged his arse out of bed. Feet heavily plodding barefoot across the floor. His eyes narrowed in anger as he locked his focus beyond his old and flimsy curtains that hung off the rail on one side, and tried to identify its shadow on the other side.

Tap.

With nearly twenty-four hours straight of no sleep, Nyx lunged at the window, tearing the curtains apart in an attempt to startle the creature that plagued his first chance to settle down, but there was nothing. The only difference was the moonlight blinding him and he stumbled back to shield his eyes. Through squinted eyes he scanned the window ledge again, looking for the pigeon that was asking to be made into skewers, but even with his forehead against the glass to look at either side, there was nothing there. At least there wasn’t anything until a pebble came hurtling up at his window, landing squarely where his nose rested. The vibration travelling through the pane of glass.

Last time he checked, pigeons didn’t throw stones.

With a quick glance down at the street two floors below, low and behold, he found his pigeon. Standing under the dim streetlight, which gave the pavement a dull yellow glow, stood someone who looked like a stray cat with nowhere to call home. 

Opening the window, Nyx stuck his head out, glaring at the only person he knew who would wear a cat-eared hoodie, complete with tail swaying behind him with every movement. While the shadow cast over his face from the streetlamp above would make him unidentifiable to most people, there was no face etched clearer in his mind, and he could identify Noctis anywhere.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Nyx questioned, as loud as he could without waking up anyone else in the surrounding apartments. His voice was coarse from all the yelling he’d done on the field. Barking endless warnings at his comrades around him and down his radio.

“You didn’t come see me… you said you were gonna as soon as you returned.”

Nyx sighed. Yeah, he remembered full well saying that the last time they were together and he probably should have headed to Noctis’ apartment rather than his own, but turning up unannounced in the middle of the night to one of the most affluent apartment towers in Insomnia hardly said discreet. It was also one of the best-guarded buildings in Insomnia, with undercover Crownsguard’s stationed in the building at all times, who could identify him in a single glance and send him on his way just as fast.

A lowly glaive had no business bothering the Crown Prince, and with them only a few months into their relationship, maybe longer given how long it took to put a label on this, no one knew of their connection beyond Ignis can’t-get-nothing-passed-him Scientia. It didn’t matter for now though. Nyx was just content counting each day a blessing that someone of only twenty would turn their head to look at a battle-hardened thirty-two-year-old with little to nothing to his name. Well, accept looks. He couldn’t forget his grin either.

Nyx ran a hand over his face, feeling every crease under his eyes as he let out a sigh and rested his hand on the windowsill. “Look, I needed to get some sleep. I haven’t slept in over a day and I just needed rest. First thing in the morning I was going to visit you and we could-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Stand back,” Noctis ordered with a halfhearted shrug, clearly not interested in giving him the time of day to explain himself. “I said stand back.”

“What?” Nyx’s mind didn’t catch up until he saw the blue hue of magic surround his boyfriend’s right hand and no sooner had a sword materialised in Noctis’ hand than had he thrown it straight at Nyx’s head.

Nyx dived out the way but he wasn’t fast enough compared to Noctis’ warpstrike and in less than a second the cat-eared wonderboy flung himself through the window, sending them both tumbling to the floor with Nyx cushioning the blow. He winced, landing on the injury he’d sustained during the last few hours of the battle, but somehow, having Noctis straddle him made him forgot all about it.

“What the hell do you call turning up at my apartment in the middle of the night?! Have you got any idea how crazy this is? And you sure as hell better hope Ignis is down there in the car waiting for you or I’m-” 

Nyx’s voice was cut off by Noctis pressing their lips together. At first, Nyx didn’t respond, too frustrated that his boyfriend had been so reckless yet again, but when Noctis’ hands combed through his hair, finding his braids and stroking the nape of his neck, he caved. One hand unapologetically rested on Noctis’ arse and the other threading into his hair, not letting him break away from the kiss. When Noctis moaned into his mouth Nyx couldn’t help but respond by giving his boyfriend’s arse a squeeze.

It had been too long since he’d seen his brat prince. Far too long. But unfortunately such was the fate of a secret relationship with a boyfriend who can’t give two fucks about the secret part. Nothing was discreet and everything was a mess. Still, he wouldn’t have Noctis any other way.

“Did anyone see you?” Nyx asked, hoping Noctis had at least taken some precaution to hide the fact that the Crown Prince was prowling around the streets of Insomnia at three in the morning dressed as a cat. Talk about an identity crisis. It was undeniably one thing Nyx loved about Noctis. However, the way Noctis tilted his head from side to side didn’t exactly instil him with much confidence.

“I don’t think so… At least I didn’t see anyone out on the street, and I warped here so it’s not like the car’s outside,” Noctis shrugged, sitting back just higher than Nyx’s crotch, making no attempt to stop straddling him. His hand resting over Nyx’s heart.

All Nyx could do was sigh and sympathise with Ignis. That guy deserved a medal for putting up with Noctis day in, day out. Some of Noctis’ antics really didn’t fit the profile of a prince, and he was a handful in more ways than one…

“I know you’re not going to listen to me, but all it takes is for one person to be looking in the sky and see you falling to your death. Imagine how that’s going to look to a civilian.”

“It’s gonna look like anything because I wasn’t falling to my death. I made it here in one piece, didn’t I?”

“You have as much grace as- Owch. Uncalled for, little shit,” Nyx grinned, returning the thump to Noctis’ chest, and then some, using the moment of Noctis being distracted to roll them over and pin his boyfriend to the floor with his arms above his head. His grin turning mischievous. “I like this position better.”

Noctis’ eyes widened a little, but they fluttered closed as Nyx rested his weight on top of him and stole a kiss.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey, Hero.”

“Don’t you start,” Nyx laughed. He got too much of that on the field. Smiling against Noctis’ lips, he stole another kiss, but this time it was slower than before and tender, enjoying being reunited with the person he loved more than anyone else. “You’ve got to be more cautious, little Blackbird.”

“But I missed you,” Noctis whispered against Nyx’s lips. Their breath mixing together. Noctis strained beneath Nyx’s hold. Fingers curling around Nyx’s hand as best they could. “Let me touch you?”

There was something in Noctis’ voice Nyx hated. His boyfriend sounded too fragile. Too uncertain. Voice unfamiliar. In the early days when Noctis still seemed hesitant, learning how to navigate his first serious relationship, Nyx would have brushed it off as nerves, but this was different and it made his heart ache in a way it hadn’t before. Noctis was his constant source of hope and optimism. His reason for returning home, no matter the odds. So he couldn’t bear to hear him like this. Not now. Not ever.

In an instant Nyx let go of Noctis’ wrists, instead leaning back and scooping Noctis into his arms, cradling him. Stroking his hair and pressing kisses to every inch of his face that wasn’t covered by silky black hair. Whispering words of affection that he’d never spoken to another.

“Nyx, what the hell? Nyx, seriously. Stop! Why the hell are you being all mushy?!”

Noctis squirmed in his arms, but Nyx didn’t loosen his grip. This was the first time in days he’d felt at peace and he was home, but he couldn’t bear ever hearing Noctis sound like that again. He needed Noctis to understand how loved he was. “I missed you too. More than you know.”

“Funny way of showing it when you don’t show up at mine,” Noctis scoffed, though he soon broke out into a smile and wriggled, gesturing down at where he sat on the cat tail attached to his hoodie. “And, uh, can we shift off the floor? My tail is kind of digging in… It’s hurting my arse.”

“Should have thought about that before you accosted me in my apartment,” Nyx grinned, getting to his feet and extending a hand out for Noctis to take, pulling him up and wasting no time sliding a hand under Noctis’ hoodie, fingers splayed across the small of Noctis’ back, making his boyfriend shudder. Noctis’ unblemished skin didn’t have any of the scars Nyx carried on him, and he’d take a thousand more, so Noctis never saw the horror of war. “Still waiting on your apology, little Blackbird.”

“I’m not apologising because I didn’t accost you,” Noctis pouted, wrapping a hand around the back of Nyx’s head, toying with his braids. “You’re the one that left me waiting. Have you got any idea how much it hurts waiting for you to come home? No one tells me shit about what’s happening to you beyond the wall.”

“That’s because no one has any reason to. To everyone else, we’re strangers,” Nyx replied, brushing the back of his fingers across Noctis’ cheek, smiling at the way Noctis’ eye’s caught the moonlight. “Have you got any idea how much comfort it gives me knowing I’ve got you to come home to?” he added, turning the question around on his boyfriend as he watched the meaning sink in. The telltale signs were there of Noctis being embarrassed just from how he averted his eyes and used his hair to shield his face from view. How Nyx wished he’d had the foresight to put the light so he could see Noctis’ blush.

With a kiss to the crown of Noctis’ head, Nyx held his boyfriend close. With his boyfriend safe in his arms, everything was right in his world. What happens tomorrow didn’t matter tonight. 

“I love you, babe.”

“Love you too, Hero.”


End file.
